Noche Roja
by SessKagome and Shade Shaw
Summary: Persiguiendo a un duende, Dipper y Mabel se pierden en las profundidades del bosque, hasta dar con ciertos secretos de lo que muy difícilmente podrán escapar. Rated T por temas muy oscuros. Pinecest.
1. Moonlight Shine

**Sess: **¡Hola a todos, _Fallers_! ¿Como están todos? Somos _turistas atrapadas_ en este Fandom del cual creo que nos quedaremos un cierto tiempo :3 Espero que nuestro primer trabajo de este Fandom les guste y agrade.

**Shade: **Se nos prendió el foco tras verme el simplemente espectácular final de temporada _(OMG, Disney permitió sangre y violencia en una serie *O* (Todavía no lo creo XD))_ Y traje esto, que será una especie de re-lectura de el clásico alemán Hansel y Gretel _original_, entre otros cuentos... Si se portan bien, _quizás_ Slenderman no aparezca (?)

**Advertencia: ****Pinecest. Escenas de terror y gore. **

**Disclaimer**: _Gravity Falls_ es creación de Alex Hirsch, a su vez en poder de Disney_; Hansel y Gretel (entre otros cuentos) _es creación de los hermanos Grimm.

* * *

**Noche Roja**

**Created by Shade Shaw Phantom and SessKagome4Ever**

* * *

**_Prologo: Moonlight Shine_**

No dejaban de dar más y más vueltas en círculos...

...desde hacía varias horas.

A cada vuelta, a cada paso que daban hacía delante en ese camino sin sentido, las siluetas de los árboles aledaños se veían cada vez más alargadas, cada vez más oscuras, cada vez más y más amenazadoras. Los ruidos de alrededor parecían ser cada vez más fuertes y amplificados, como si gritaran todos a la vez. El viento levantaba tanto las hojas caídas alrededor del suelo como la larga melena castaña de Mabel. El débil resplandor anaranjado del atardacer era cada vez más débil, lo cual era el momento más temido de los gemelos: La oscuridad de la noche, en un lugar como _este_.

Se quedaron quietos, agarrados fuertemente de la mano, como si en cualquier momento viniera alguna fuerza invisible y los separara. Debían permanecer juntos, pasara lo que pasara.

Habían llegado a una especie del claro del bosque, donde se veía claramente la amarilla curvatura de la luna creciente, acabada de salir por el firmamento, curiosamente ladeada a un lado...

―Dip, parece como si nos estuviera _sonriendo..._

Dipper oyó la voz apagada, casi _tenue _de su gemela, que estaba completamente apretada a su lado, y sin dejar de aferrar su mano.

Volteó la vista y se la quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos: Mabel estaba cansada, cansada y asustada, no podía negarlo ya; Los tiernos ojitos de la niña estaba agotados por todo lo que habían _pasado_ en las últimas horas, varias veces escapando de la muerte por un pelito, _"¿Cuando, Dipper? ¿Cuando va a acabar esto?" _parecían _preguntarle e_sos hermosos ojos oscuros... y lo peor es que ahora no tenía que _responderle_.

Al menos... Al menos podía responderle lo que ella le señalaba; sí, para al menos tranquilizarla un poco y tratar de devolverle aunque sea su chispeante sonrisa... Algo que Dipper no soportaba (aparte de Gideon y sus 1.001 planes de destruirlos), era ver a su hermana _así_.

―Tienes razón, Mabes; parece una sonrisa... Una sonrisa de queso―La pequeña risa que tuvo de respuesta fue lo suficientemente _reconfortante_ para él... Pues ya hacía varios días que no la escuchaba.

Encendieron una pequeña fogata, justo en el centro del claro; Tío Stan siempre les decía que en caso de estar perdidos, debían hallar un centro y encender una fogata, para que su señal atrajera a donde estaban ellos... Desgraciadamente, Dipper y Mabel ya habían hecho cientos de fogatas durante estos días, sin éxito alguno.

Esta finalmente alcanzó un buen tamaño para calentarlos un poco, observando como las rojas chispas se perdían en el cielo nocturno. Acercaron un pequeño tronco lleno de musgo que les serviría de apoyo. Dipper mantenía mano apoyada sobre su chaleco, donde reposaba su inseparable libro "3", mientras que con la otra rodeaba los hombros de Mabel, acercándola más a él, quedando completamente acurrucados uno contra otro, en un intento de mantenerse calientes.

Mabel aguzó el oído al sentir un leve crujido de entre los árboles, hacíendola tensarse contra el cuerpo de su hermano y pegarse aun más a él. Dipper respondió a ese movimiento apretándola contra sí con su mano libre, apoyándola en su cabello, mientras enhebraba unos mechones entre sus dedos. Bajó la vista, tratando de observarla tras su melena... lo cual Mabel agradeció internamente, pues sentía las mejillas encendidas al sentir las caricias, la respiración acompasada y los latidos del corazón de Dipper contra su mejilla... Era algo tan _extraño,_ que se sentía _incómoda_... y a la vez tan _agradable_, que no quería _dejarlo nunca_.

Dejemos a los gemelos Pines descansar un rato tras tantas cosas que les han _pasado_, y volvamos sobre nuestros pasos, para contarles lcada uno de los acontecimientos que les hayan hecho aquí _acabado_... Hey, eso rimó.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Shade: **Cortíto, pero espero que haya sido _sustancioso _para todos ustedes. Quiero advertir que este será una relectura de los cuentos _originales _de los Hermanos Grimm, y por ende, todas sus partes _macabras, _jejejejw *w*

¿Reviews? :3


	2. El juego del escondite I

**Shade: ***Viendo el segundo capítulo de _Dipper's Guide to the Unexplained* _¿Como están, caballeras y princesos? (?)

Lamento la tardanza, pues me tuvo encerrada un monstruo horrendo (¡Dos, de hecho!) llamado _exámenes de Ingeniería Industrial_ (Dipper, te tengo un nuevo misterio: ¿Por qué un Ejecutivo tiene trabajos de Ingeniero?) ... Bueno, Cookie sabe de lo que hablo TwT

Ya dejando los lloriqueos (XD), les traigo el segundo episodio de _Noche Roja, _donde _empezarán _los problemas y... _empezará _el Pinecest *w*

**Advertencia: **Terror psicológico nível I

**Playlist de hoy: **_Grisly Reiminder _de Midnight Syndicate, _Alluring Darkness_ de BrunuhVille.

* * *

**Chapter 1: El juego del escondite I**

* * *

― ¡Dippy, una carrera hasta la cocina...!

Dipper Pines se acababa de vestir cuando escuchó la contagiosa risa de su gemela y al voltrarse, apenas alcanzó a ver la espesa cabellera de ella desaparecer del marco detrás de la cortina, corriendo al desaparecer escaleras abajo.

_―_¡Mabel! _―_Se lanzó en persecución de su hermana, casi resbalando sobre los escalones, hasta llegar a la cocina. Allí, su gemela estaba sentada junto a su tío Stan, quien leía su periódico con una taza de café en la mano. Allí los esperaba unos platos con unos deformes (pero así deliciosos, hay que ser justas) hotcakes.

―Buenos días, "Dúo Dinámico" ―Les saludó Soos desde la otra esquina: Estaba balanceándose precariamnente sobre un pequeño taburete, enfrascado en la _misión _de cambiar el bombillo del techo.

―Soos, no te pago para que hagas trucos de circo―replicó Stan alzando la vista de su periódico, notando que los gemelos al parecer se enfrascaron en una carrera para ver quién terminaba primero―, ¿por qué tanta prisa?

―Dipper y yo nos iremnos de excursión, tío Stan―dijo Mabel alegregremente, sosteniendo un pegajoso trozo de hotcake en su tenedor―. Vamos a cazar un duende... y a buscar además de tu cadena perdida, ¡su olla de oro que guarda al final del Arcoíris!

―Mabel...―Le recriminó Dipper en voz baja y entre dientes; en verdad, su hermana tenía la pésima costumbre de hablar en voz muy alta (y algo chillona) lo que les había traído infinidad de problemas... Afortunadamente, el tío Stan, al parecer, solo captó _una _de las palabras de su sobrina:

― _¿Oro?_ ¿Dijiste _oro_?―los ojos del viejo chispeaban... al tiempo que Soos hundía sin querer el botón de la vieja caja registradora de una de las vitrinas, pues se había caído del taburete―. Bueno, respecto a mi cadena, es _obvio _que debió ser alguna maldita urraca (1); como si hubiera sido un duende, jajaja... Estos niños y su _imaginación _―Soltó una risa espasmódica y luego carraspeó―, pero si se _trata _de _oro... _pueden ir a _tráermelo_―agregó frotándose las manos con malévola avidez―; solo no se alejen mucho ¿de acuerdo?... ¡Soos! ¡No te pago para que te _quedes _inconsciente!

* * *

―Mabel, ¿_cuantas _veces tengo que _decirte _que no hables en voz alta de lo que vayamos a hacer hoy?

―Relájate, Dip; no sospecha nada―dijo la niña distraidamente mientras le daba unos cariñosos _apapachos _de despedida a Waddles, mientras balanceaba los pies fuera de su cama: Habían decidido que el cerdito debía quedarse, debido a lo posiblemente fatigoso que sería para él.

Estaban en su habitación preparando todos los detalles para su excursión. Creo que para este punto, debemos aclarar a nuestro público de qué trata nuestra excursión:

Hacía un par de días. los gemelos Pines habían visto un singular hombrecillo colándose desde la ventana de la sala, donde cerca de allí estaba uno de las cadenas de oro favoritas de su tío. A pesar de que lo persiguieron sin éxito (Se logró escurrir a la ventana y llegó hasta el bosque), lkograron verlo bien, y así quedó esclarecido que la criatura en cuestión era un duende, según el diario _"3". _Ahora, ya habían pasado dos días, y tras el decimocuarto arrebato de su tío de no encontrar su cadena (_"¿Alguien ha visto mi cadena de oro? ¡Se le había robado a uno de los Bee Gees en 1975 y es muy valiosa! ¡Juro que el que la tenga se va a arrepentir!"_), resolvieron ir a buscarla.

* * *

Hacía un día extraño; el sol a veces emergía tras unos segundos de desaparecer en leves nubes grises. Un viento frío movía de un lado a otro la veleta de signo de interrogación así como las copas de los árboles aledaños a la Cabaña cuando los gemelos salieron al patio trasero. Dipper desplegó un pequeño mapa que mostraba un plano del bosque de Gravity Falls (que había encontrado en el diario) y una brújula de latón, situando al este. En esa dirección se había ido el duende la última vez.

―Muy bien, la guarida del duende estará posiblemente en este zona de grutas, aquí y aquí―decía él señalando unos puntos donde había unas grandes equis―, pero esta parte...―Y bordeó con el dedo una zona aledaña a las equis que estaba en blanco―no tengo idea de lo que _es_, y el diario no dice nada de eso ni por quÉ estará en blanco, por lo tanto, debemos ir con cuidado.

―De acuerdo, Dipping Sauce ―dijo Mabel alegremente y le tomó de la mano de Dipper, al parecer sin pensarlo, y empezó a agitarle de arriba y abajo a modo de juego... Dipper solo se puso a estudiar el mapa, lo cual a decir verdad fue un _simulacro_, pues el repentino acto de su gemela le había arrancado un débil sonrojo.

* * *

Habían andado un buen rato por un amplio sendero que los llevaba hasta la zona delimitada por las altas rocas, según señaladas por el mapa. Dipper iba adelante, con la nariz casi pegada al mapa, mientras miraba exactamente cada cinco segundos la brújula, creyendo por un momento que se habían pasado o que las cordenadas no eran las correctas; a Mabel le daba risa y le enternecía cuando su hermano se ponía en ese plan entre serio y algo psicótico de que _todo _saliera tal y como él lo había planeado.

Finalmente llegaron hasta el punto donde marcaba las equis en el mapa: Era un grupo de rocas negras apretadas unas contra otras. Al fonde de estas se veía una de las paredes de uno de los precipicios que bordeaba el pueblo y a su lado, otro frafmento grande del bosque. Los gemelos Pines se ocultaron tras un gran arbusto de zarzamoras que había cerca (Y de paso, Mabel se llenó los bolsillos de ellas) esperando a que el duende hiciera su aparición. Esperaron una hora... hora y media... casi dos horas... Casi empezando a creer que se habían equivocado de lugar, casi creyendo que nuestro público se va a aburrir leyendo esto...

Hasta que por fin, de una especie de agujero de entre las rocas, lo suficuientemente pequeña como para pasar por una guarida de un zorro o de un conejo, emergió un criatura de color grisáceo y de ropas verdosas, cuya cara estaba completamente arrugada y con una nariz picuda. El ser salió mirando a todasa partes, como si fuera un suricato, para volver a meterse en su gruta, para sacar una bolsa de lona, donde un resplandor dorado dejó pasmados a los hermanos: Montones de monedas, copas y joyas, todas de oro puro. El duende sacaba a puñados más y más objetos resplandecientes, hasta que un objeto se le resbaló de las manos. Acercándose más, Dipper y Mabel observaron que era una gruesa y _horrenda _cadena de oro; la clase de cadena que _usaría _un cantante de música Disco de los 70's de vellos en el pecho o un anciano tacaño y terorífico... La clase de cadena que _usaría _el tío Stan.

― ¡Allí está! ―exclamó Mabel a punto de delatarse.

―Shhhhh, ¿quieres que nos oiga?―le acalló Dipper volviendo a atisbar tras el arbusto: el duende se puso a mirar nerviosamente, tratando de volver a oír... al no pasar nada, volvió a su tarea―, si lo asustamos, se nos volverá a escapar... debemos usar el _Factor Sorpresa. _

― ¡Genial! Ehm... ¿Qué es el _Factor Sorpresa_?

―No hay tiempo; Cuando cuente hasta tres, salimos al tiempo y lo rodeamos. Atenta... Uno... dos...

― ¡Tres! ―La niña había salido antes de tiempo, corriendo hacía el duende, que quedó sobresaltado― . ¡Esa es la cadena del tío Stan! ¡Devuélvela! ―Pero la criatura cerró la bolsa y pegó un salto sorprendemente alto para su tamaño, para luego echar a correr hacía el bosque―. ¡Vuelve aquí!―exclamó ella corriendo en pos de él.

― ¡Mabel!―Dipper también se puso a no solo a perseguir al duende, sino también a su hermana, que le llevaba gran ventaja, debido a que Dipper casi se enredó con el mapa que llevaba en la mano―. ¡Mabel, espera! ¡Mabel!

Se internó en una especie de apretado sendero de árboles. Estos estaban pegados uno contra otro, tanto, que apenas se filtraban los rayos del sol entre ellos. Dipper apenas podía distinguir a su hermana, y muchísimo _menos _al duende (Solo se veía una figura borrosa de color oscuro saltando muchos metros hacía delante) sacó su mapa... notando que se estaban acercando precisamente a esas _zonas en blanco _del mapa...

Se detuvo abruptamente, casi chocando contra la espalda de Mabel: Habían llegado a una especie de claro de tamaño apenas más ancho que los dos juntos. Los arboles estaban pegados uno contra otro, dejando apenas ver rendijas entre ellos. Y frente a los hermanos se podía ver una roca de color oscuro de cara ovalada, con una larga hendidura horizontal, debajo de otras dos pequeñas, asemejando una cara. Ambos se acercaron a ella, sintiendo los débiles crujidos de hojas secas bajo sus zapatos.

_― _¡Jajajaja! ¡Mira, Dip: parece una cara!_―_rió la niña señalándola.

_―_En efecto, lo parece_―_concedió Dipper mirando alrededor: Este era el final del camino, y no parecía podible que el duende se hubiera ocultado aqui; Buscó entre las copas y no se veía. Parecía como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra._―__._ Qué _extraño... _No lo veo. ¿Lo puedes ver en alguna parte, Mabel?

―Hummm... _Nop. _No lo veo.

―Rayos, se nos escapó. Habrá que regresar y pensar en otra cosa... ¡Ya sé! En el diario se menciona que los duendes _no _se pueden _resistir _a las apuestas (2), ¿recuerdas?

―... Y montamos una farsa al estilo del Tío Stan...

― ¡...Y sí vendrá y lo atraparemos!_―_completaron al unísono, para luego echarse as reír levemente.

―Así es―dijo Dipper terminando de reír y volviendo a su mapa_―_; mejor volvamos a casa y allí armamos un nuevo plan.

Y siguió a Mabel, quien se adelantó antes que él, a devolverseb sobre sus pasos, de regreso al caminillo de árboles...

...Pero esta vez había _algo_ diferente: ¿Era imaginación suya o el caminillo era más _largo_? Cuando pensaba que este _terminaba _con el borde de rocas donde había estado posado el duende en primer lugar, este volvía a seguir y _seguir_... No, quizás era porque como ya no estaban corriendo, sino _caminando_, sería el recorrido más _largo_, ¿no?

Finalmente el sendero llegó a su fin... Y Dipper, al salir una vez más y sentir el calor del sol en los brazos, alzó la vista del diario (que había estado leyendo durante el trayecto)... y se le _cayó _el alma a los pies.

―Mabel...

― ¿Qué ocurre?

―¿Esa... esa cara con roca ya _no _la habíamos visto _antes_?

―Sí... ―la niña ladeó la cabeza, algo extrañada ―; quizás solo se trate de otra "roca con cara de roca" ―Y soltó una risita al recordar una de las atracciones del Tío Stan―. ¿No lo crees?

―Ahm... sí, sí, debe ser eso ―musitó Dipper volviendo a ver el mapa con detenimiento. "Yo no recuerdo haberlo visto al correr antes" pensó ―, mejor sigamos adelante ―Y esta vez él fue hacía delante, esta vez con una sensación extraña en la boca del estómago... "Es solo otra roca con cara" se dijo a sí mismo _"No estamos dando vueltas en círculos... No estamos dando vueltas en círculos..." _

...

_― _¡Estamos dando vueltas en círculos!―exclamó unos minutos después, al llegar al final del caminillo de árboles apretados y ver, por quinta vez consecutiva, la misma roca con cara, mirándolos fijamente.

― ¿Seguro?―inquirió Mabel acercándose a la piedra y tocarla―, porque esta roca es un poco más_clara _que la anterior que vimos_. _

Dipper por poco se jaló de los cabellos al oír eso... Estaban _perdidos_... _perdidos_... ¡Y su hermana viene con otro de sus comentarios torpes y tontos!

― ¿Qué... qué demonios...? ¡Mabel, es la misma roca! ¡La hemos pasado ya seis veces! ―dijo Dipper exasperado y empezando a caminar en círculos en la mitad del claro―, ¿qué vamos a hacer? ¡Estamos perdidos!

―Podríamos seguir―sugirió ella, sin dejar en ningún momento su sonrisa optimista―, y encontrar la forma de salir del bosque.

―Claro, ¡¿cómo no se nos ocurrió...?! ¡Ya sé: Porque seguimos dando vueltas en círculos!

―Dipper, ¿puedes calmarte? ¡No-estamos-dando-vueltas-en-círculos-y-voy-a-prob ártelo!―replicó Mabel de un tirón y luego agarrándolo de la muñeca, echaron a caminar una vez más hacía el sendero... Y cada vez más terminaban pasando frente a la roca con rostro, ya fuera de frente, ya fuera de lado, ya fuera por detrás; Y cada vez que la veían, Dipper musitaba:

―Mabel...

―Cállate, yo sé a dónde vamos.

Pero a medida que el sol empezaba a moverse lenta y tortuosamente hacía el oeste, y se volvía el bosque de amarillo a anaranjado poco a poco, Mabel finalmente lo admitió: _Seguían _dando vueltas en círculo. _Seguían _viendo la misma maldita roca con cara, mirándolos fijamente, con una expresión casi inexpresiva... _Estaban _perdidos.

―Dip... creo que... _estamos_dando vueltas en círculo_. _

Dipper se mordió la lengua para no contestarle algo que pudiese _lastimarla_, aunque es justo admitir que desde hacía tres horas ganas _no _le estaban _faltando_. Se limitó a suspirar y a dejarse caer sobre un tronco que estaba junto a uno de los árboles que bordeaban el claro. Se quedaron en silencio, solo escuchándose los ecos de los pájaros en la lejanía y los grillos al ras del suelo... No lo _podían _entender, ¿cómo es que _siempre _acababan en este claro? Era algo completamente _anormal,_ tomando en cuenta que ese sendero era el _único _que había allí y el _único _que habían tomado para llegar hasta el claro… Era como si... era como si el bosque, o esa roca, o _quienquiera_ que sea... no quería dejarlos _ir_.

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Cómo podrían regresar a la Cabaña? La angustia y el miedo los empezaba a invadir, conforme la luz anaranjada de la tarde se deslizaba sobre el claro, tiñendo sus cabellos de castaño a rojos... Solo en cuestión de horas se haría de noche. Y la noche en ese bosque (precisamente _ese_), era el _peor_ escenario imaginable para los gemelos Pines.

Había tantas preguntas en el aire y tan pocas respuestas… Ni tan siquiera para la más _obvia_ y a la vez, la más _apremiante: _

―¿Y ahora que haremos, Dipper?

Dipper volvió a suspirar―Supongo que no tiene sentido _ir otra vez _por ese sendero si nos va a seguir _llevando_ en círculos, Mabs… Habrá que esperar a que sea de día otra vez para que podamos regresar a casa.― Esa _no_ fue la respuesta que precisamente Mabel _quería_, y se dejó ver lo que sentía al componer una mueca de preocupación. Dipper se levantó y le palmoteó la espalda―, ven, vamos a hacer una fogata.

Finalmente había llegado completamente la noche al pequeño claro. Los gemelos estaban sentados rodeando el pequeño montón de brasas que habían logrado encender tras varios infructuosos intentos (Gracias al Cielo por esos meses de Scouts que les habían obligado a tomar años antes) La pequeña fogata era como una gran luciérnaga roja que iluminaba ese punto perdido e _inconexo_ del bosque. Habían logrado solventar a sus estómagos con unas nueces y algunos caramelos de miel que Mabel tenía en su bolsillo, pero eso no lograba apaciguar la sensación de miedo y de incertidumbre que ahora pesaba sobre ambos.

Dipper ya se estaba quedando dormido con la cabeza sobre la rodilla cuando unos ruiditos lo sacaron de su letargo. Creyendo que sería algún animal (o monstruo), tomó la rama puntiaguda que había usado para avivar las brasas como una suerte de arma improvisada. Nerviosamente escudriñó los árboles que bordeaban el claro, como si algo (o alguien) saldría de entre ellos… No pasó nada. Bajó la rama hasta que volvió a escuchar el ruidito, esta vez, un poco más fuerte. Se volteó a su izquierda: Mabel, quien extrañamente se había apartado de Dipper, estaba acurrucada sobre un tronco musgoso, con su cabeza cubierta por el cuello de tortuga de su sweater, claramente sollozando.

Se sintió mal. Sí, se había enojado con ella, pero tampoco para llegar a eso. Suspiró y se acercó a ella.

―Mabel…―murmuró Dipper apoyando una mano en su hombro, recibiendo un leve respingo de la castaña―, vamos Mabel, todo estará bien. Saldremos de esta, ¿sí? ―La niña lentamente se bajó el cuello de tortuga, revelando sus ojos enrojecidos. Debió de haber llorado desde hacía horas y sin que él se diera cuenta, lo que lo hizo sentirse peor.

―Todo es por mi culpa, Dip. No debí haberlo seguido hasta allí… Todos tienen razón: soy una tonta―gimoteó ella y volvió a tratar de esconderse en "SweaterLandia", pero Dipper le sujetó de las manos, impidiéndoselo.

―Eso no es cierto, y lo sabes―susurró él entre seriedad y cariño―, además, no es tan grave como parece…―Ella lo miró y el esbozó una leve sonrisa―, estamos juntos e intactos. Y considerando todas las variables, eso es un milagro.

Mabel soltó una risita y le dio un pequeño codazo cariñoso―Siempre eres tan cursi.

―Bueno, al menos logré animarte, ¿no? Eso sí es un logro―bromeó él.

Las pequeñas risas llenaron de vida el pequeño claro. Era como si todo lo que había pasado en las últimas horas se había disipado, teletransportándolos a esos momentos de la infancia donde se ocultaban en el armario a jugar a buscar el famoso _"monstruo del armario"_. Luego de unos momentos, Mabel se quitó el sweater y se lo ofreció a él.

―Tómalo, está haciendo frío.

―No, no, Mabel―negó Dipper sonriendo y agitando las manos―; quédatelo tú, yo estoy bien. ¿Pero qué…?

En un momento, Mabel le puso el enorme sweater – que ese día era el de llama amarillo – y luego ella misma se metió dentro de él, convirtiéndolo en una especie de saco de dormir… un _poco_ pequeño y estrecho… por lo que los dos estaban apretados uno contra otro.

―Ehm, Mabel…―musitó Dipper sonrojándose al sentir tan _cerca_ suyo el cuerpo de su hermana… Y el hecho de que ella se revolviera para poder verle a la cara no ayudó para _nada_, a excepción de intensificarle claro, el rojo de las mejillas.

―¿No te parece una idea genial? ―rió ella con orgullo apoyando las manos apretadamente contra el pecho de su gemelo―, ¡así no tendremos que pasar frío ninguno de los dos!

―S-sí, es una idea fantástica―tartamudeó Dipper sintiendo apoderarse de él a cada segundo que pasaba una vergüenza inexplicable…_"¿Qué demonios me pasa? ¿Por qué me siento tan raro? Hum, ¿Qué es ese olor? Huele a… frambuesas. ¿No es ese el shampoo favorito de Mabel? Dios, huele tan bien…" _

Mabel había apoyado la cabeza contra el pecho de Dipper y estuvo _muy_ consciente cuando sintió que le estaba _oliendo_ el cabello… Pero a diferencia de Gideon, _no_ se sentía _incómoda_ (o tal vez sí, pero también en el hecho de que los dos estaban apretujados en un mismo sweater) respiraba de forma acompasada, sintiendo los brazos de su gemelo rodearle la cintura y apretarle más en lo que ya fuera posible a él… provocándole una extraña sensación en el estómago: _Mariposas_. Muchas mariposas _revoloteándole_… Pero también _serpientes_. Muchas serpientes _revolviéndose_…

Mejor olvidaba eso y mejor se dedicaba a descansar… Lo iban a necesitar.

**_Han venido, han venido._**

**_Han venido a nosotros…_**

Unas oscuras figuras zigzagueaban entre los apretados árboles, sin dejar de perder de vista a la pareja de gemelos acurrucada en el suelo…

**_Han venido a nosotros._**

**_Han venido a jugar con nosotros…_**

La roca con cara parecía componer una sonrisa al observar a los niños abrazados y dormidos…

**_Han venido a jugar con nosotros_****…**

**_Y no saldrán _****_más_. **

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**To be continued…**

**Author's Note:**

**(1)** La urraca es famosa por su debilidad por los objetos resplandecientes. Si viven en un lugar donde proliferen urracas (Más que nada en E.E.U.U), tengan cuidado donde dejen sus joyas_**. **_

**(2) **Partiendo de la mitología irlandesa, los duendes son suceptibles a las apuestas.

**(3) **Aclaremos: NO somos believers (XD) De hecho, ODIAMOS a Justin Beaver (**4Jonática:** Bieeeeber, no Beeeaver / **Shade**: yo lo digo como me dé la f**k gana :L) pero tenemos la sospecha de que Mabel es believer, ¿notaron su afiche sospechosamente parecido a Justina? XD


End file.
